Groźny cień/08
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY. Pojawienie się „cutter’a“. Od czasu owego zajścia, w wieży alarmowej, stosunek mój z nieznajomym zmienił się o wiele. Nie umiałem pozbyć się myśli, że usiłuje ukryć przede mną jakąś tajemnicę, a raczej, że osobistość jego sama jest już zagadką, jak nieznaną i ciągle jednakowo niedostępną była cała urozmaicona przeszłość. Jeśli zaś, wypadkiem, uchylał się przed nami rąbek tej zasłony, to zwykle po to jedynie, by ukazać jakiś obraz krwawy, posępny, straszliwy. Sam widok jego ciała już napełniał trwogą. Kiedyś, pamiętam, w upalny dzień letni, kąpaliśmy się razem i wtedy zauważyłem po raz pierwszy, że cały pokryty jest bliznami. Nie licząc siedmiu, czy ośmiu kres bardzo głębokich, miał boki rozorane mnóstwem mniejszych, prawie jednakowych śladów, na prawej łydce widniała czerwona szrama i brakło kawałka ciała. Uśmiał się serdecznie, dostrzegłszy moje zdumienie. — Kozacy to, kozacy! — rzekł wreszcie, dotykając białawych brzegów blizny. — Boki znów urządził mi tak pięknie wybuch jaszczyka z prochem. Szkaradna to historya, kiedy czujesz armaty, jadące ci po grzbiecie! Bo kawalerya to nic jeszcze. Koń, żeby tam biegł najprędzej, zawsze patrzy, gdzie stawia kopyta. Przeleciało po mnie tysiąc pięciuset kirasyerów i huzarów rosyjskich pod Grodnem, a przecież nie wyrządzili mi najgorszej krzywdy. Najokropniejsze są armaty! — A łydka? — pytałem niecierpliwie. — Ba! Głupstwo! Tylko ząbki wilka — objaśnił, krzywiąc się zlekka. — Nie uwierzyłbyś, młody przyjacielu, jak to się zabawnie stało. Leżałem oto z koniem, obaj pokiereszowani, on na śmierć, ja z kośćmi pogruchotanemi przez armaty... A było zimno... brr... piekielnie zimno! Ziemia twardsza od żelaza, żywej duszy, któraby mogła zająć się rannymi. Nieszczęśliwi czołgali się w mękach okropnych do kamieni, gruzów, do drzew wreszcie przydrożnych, myśląc, że znajdą jakie takie schronienie przed zimnem — i marzli jeden po drugim, — a wyglądali zdaleka jak żywi, bo tak marli, jak ich pochwyciło... Ja również czułem, że kostnieję. Co począć? Z wysiłkiem ująłem szablę i powoli rozprułem brzuch memu koniowi. Potem wykrajałem stamtąd, co się dało, na rękach wpełzłem do środka i szczelnie zakryłem się skórą, zostawiając tylko maleńki otwór na przypływ świeżego powietrza. i, jakże tam było gorąco! Cóż jednak! W żaden sposób nie mogłem pomieścić się cały, stopy i część nóg — po kolana — musiały zostać na mrozie. Nic to jeszcze, — zasnąłem potem, trochę z bólu, trochę ze zmęczenia, tymczasem zaś pojawiły się wilki i zaczęły pożerać trupy ludzkie i ścierwo ubitych koni. Oczywiście nie omieszkały i mnie trochę nadwyrężyć. Odtąd jednak, co noc czuwałem z pistoletami w ręku i nie pozwoliłem im więcej probować tego przysmaku. W ten sposób przepędziłem dziesięć dni, i nie mógłbym powiedzieć, że były najgorsze w życiu. — Dziesięć dni! — wykrzyknąłem z osłupieniem. — A czemże się pan żywił?! — Koniną — oznajmił z zimną krwią cudzoziemiec. — Był dla mnie zarazem mieszkaniem i... jakże tam?... wiktem. Tylko, rzecz prosta, że ból i rany nie odjęły mi całkowicie rozsądku, więc pokornie spożywałem nogi, nie tykając ciała. Wokoło mnie walały się dziesiątki trupów, przy każdym błyszczała manierka, miałem zatem wszystko, czegom mógł zapragnąć! Jedenastego dnia przybył, wysłany na zwiady, patrol lekkiej kawaleryi i cała przygoda skończyła się nadspodziewanie dobrze. I tak, poprzez rozmowy, zawiązywane przypadkiem i które nie były na tyle ważne, by je przytaczać — w luźnym z całością związku — czyniło się w umysłach naszych światło, darła się zasłona, rzucona na osobę i przeszłość tego dziwnego człowieka. A wkrótce miał nadejść dzień, w którym zgłębiliśmy wszystko, — co właśnie pragnę tutaj opowiedzieć. Zima była wyjątkowo ponura i smutna, dopiero w drugiej połowie marca zaczęły się pojawiać oznaki blizkiej wiosny, coraz znamienniejsze i częstsze, i w ostatnim tygodniu tego miesiąca zawitały do nas ciepłe, południowe wiatry, a słońce jęło grzać mocniej. Siódmego spodziewaliśmy się powrotu Jim’a z Edymburga, gdyż — jakkolwiek decydujące posiedzenie ciała profesorskiego miało odbyć się kilka dni wcześniej, liczyliśmy, że egzamin, odebranie dyplomu, i tym podobne formalności zabiorą mu około tygodnia. Szóstego marca, — jak dziś pamiętam ten dzień straszny, — przechadzałem się z Edie po cichem wybrzeżu i pomimo wszystko, pomimo całej goryczy wiążącej się z imieniem najdawniejszego przyjaciela, — nie mogłem w tej chwili mówić o czem innem, nie umiałem nagiąć myśli do żadnej rzeczy, któraby nie odnosiła się do tego upragnionego przez Jim’a dyplomu i nie dotyczyła go choćby pośrednio. Bądź co bądź był to jedyny człowiek, który posiadał moją — kiedyś wyłączną, teraz jeszcze silną — przyjaźń. Edie milczała prawie ciągle — co stanowiło u niej objaw bardzo rzadki, — jednakże słów moich słuchała bez zwykłego skrzywienia, powiedziałbym nawet — z uśmiechem. — Biedny, biedny Jim — szepnęła nagle z współczuciem i jakby do siebie. — Poczciwe biedaczysko. — A jeśli egzamina poszły mu pomyślnie — ciągnąłem, nie zwracając uwagi na ów niezrozumiały wykrzyknik, — wynajmie zaraz mieszkanie, na drzwiach umieści lśniącą, doktorską tabliczkę, — my zaś — utracimy naszą Edie... Umyślnie przybierałem ton cokolwiek żartobliwy i usiłowałem o tym niedalekim fakcie odzywać się z całą swobodą, przecież wyrazy więzły mi co chwila w gardle i ogarniało mię, niczem się nie dające powściągnąć, wzruszenie. — Biedny ten Jim — wyrzekła znów Edie cichutko. Widziałem doskonale, że łzy miała w oczach. — I biedny Jack — dodała ciszej jeszcze, serdecznie ujmując mię za rękę. Przez jedno krótkie mgnienie szliśmy bliziutko przy sobie, jak dawniej, krew gorącą falą nabiegała mi do piersi... — Biedny, bo i tobie chodziło kiedyś o mnie, prawda Jack’u? — mówiło dziewczę dziwnie zdławionym głosem. Zdało mi się nagle, że chyba się nie zmogę, chyba porwę tę dziewczynę i ucieknę z nią na koniec świata, i nikogo jej nie pozwolę kochać, tylko siebie! Sekund kilka — jak wiek długich. — Patrz, jaki śliczny statek! — odezwała się już spokojniej. Oprzytomniałem i mimowoli spojrzałem w wskazanym kierunku. Na morzu istotnie kołysał się zgrabny „cutter”, o trzydziestu mniej więcej tonnach objętości. Sądząc po smukłych masztach i budowie przodu, mógłby współzawodniczyć w szybkości z niejednym wielkim okrętem. Płynął z południa, a w promieniach zniżającego się powoli słońca, srebrem lśniły trójkątne żagle, rozpięte na przednim i środkowym maszcie, lecz nie upłynęło nawet pół minuty, skoro wszystkie zwinęły się nagle, na podobieństwo mewy, składającej śnieżne swoje skrzydła, i zaraz z masztu na przodzie statku jęła się spuszczać kotwica, a woda bryznęła w górę białą pianą. Przystawał nie dalej, jak ćwierć mili angielskiej od brzegu, kto wie, czy nie bliżej, gdyż na pokładzie z tyłu statku rozróżnialiśmy doskonale wysokiego wzrostu mężczyznę w rodzaju szłyka na głowie, który z lunetą w ręku przyglądał się uważnie okolicznym zboczom. — Co on tu robi? — zagadnęła mię Edie po chwili. — Są to prawdopodobnie jacyś bogaci Anglicy z Londynu — odparłem dosyć stanowczo. Dziś z uśmiechem politowania wspominam owo określenie, wówczas jednak objaśnialiśmy w ten sposób wszystko, cokolwiek niezrozumiałego zachodziło w pogranicznych hrabstwach. Z godzinę chyba podziwialiśmy wykwintny statek, potem zaś, ponieważ słońce miało właśnie ukryć się za chmury, a powietrze stawało się zimne, i ostre, — okrążyliśmy wzgórza półkolem i wracaliśmy śpiesznie w kierunku West Inch’u. Główne wejście na folwark wiodło przez duży ogród, tak jednakże zaniedbany, iż rzadko kto przechodził tamtędy, stąd furtka żelazna w murze zwykle prawie zamknięta była na zasuwkę. Przy tej to furtce spędziłem ongi noc bezsenną, — wówczas, — kiedy gorzały sygnały i kiedyśmy mieli szczęście rozmawiać z Walter’em Scottem, jadącym z Edymburga. Na prawo od wejścia i właśnie w owym opuszczonym sadzie, wznosi się rodzaj kamiennego kopca, który podobno postawiła kiedyś babka, matka mojego rodzica. Złożyły się na niego głazy, wypolerowane gładko przez wody strumienia, złotawy piasek, żwir błyszczący, wreszcie piękne muszle morskie, lśniące tęczą barw wśród mchów zielonych i delikatnych paproci, wychylających się z pośród kamieni, niby puszyste, koronkowe kity. Minęliśmy już furtkę i zapuściliśmy się krętą ścieżką, która biegła tuż koło owego kopczyka. Wzrok mój upadł nań przypadkiem i na płaskim, najwyżej leżącym kamieniu, dostrzegłem sporą, na dwoje rozłupaną drzazgę, której ramiona obejmowały jakiś biały papier. Schyliłem się prędko, pragnąc przekonać się, co to, lecz uprzedziła mię Edie i odtrącając lekko, chwyciła kartkę i błyskawicznym ruchem ukryła w kieszeni. — To dla mnie — szepnęła, oblewając się mocnym rumieńcem. Ja zaś uczułem, że krew wszystka ucieka mi z serca, i zagłębiłem w jej źrenicach oczy, których wyraz zgasił pogodę w jej twarzy. Pobladła. — Od kogo, Edie? — zapytałem głucho. Ściągnęła brwi mocno, lecz nie odpowiedziała ani słowa. — Od kogo, dziewczyno?! — powtórzyłem, całą mocą tłumiąc jeszcze gniew, wzbierający mi w duszy. — Czyżby to być mogło, że oszukujesz Jim’a, jak przedtem zadrwiłaś ze mnie? — Jesteś brutal! — przerwała z ogniem w oczach. — Radzę ci nie wtrącać się do tego, co do ciebie nie należy. — Owa kartka pochodzić może od jednego tylko człowieka! — mówiłem dalej, urywanym głosem. — Tylko od jednego. Od p’a. Wyprostowała się dumnie. — A gdybyś miał słuszność? — wycedziła sucho. Zimna krew tej istoty w takiej, chwili, odbierała mi przytomność i przyprawiła poprostu o jakiś szał gniewu. — Przyznajesz się! — wybuchnąłem, postępując krok naprzód. — Więc naprawdę nie masz już żadnego wstydu?! Cofnęła się z godnością i zmierzyła mię dziwnem spojrzeniem. — Czemuż to nie wolno mi otrzymywać listów od tego właśnie „gentlemana?” — odparła zimnym, jak stal głosem. — To podłość! — Czemu?!! — Ponieważ to obcy, Francuz może, cudzoziemiec!! — krzyknąłem już prawie z rozpaczą. — Mylisz się — wyrzekła zwolna. — To mój — przedewszystkiem.